


skeletal romance in the night sky

by kouri



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, THIS IS AWFUL IM SORRY, first time writing something, i just love sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouri/pseuds/kouri
Summary: im really sorry if you're reading this, it's my first time writing something and i've always wanted to write sans related things idk if this will be like an actual story or just drabbles i still haven't figured it out yet but i set it up so it could go both ways i guess also its super short its really late at night and i should be sleeping but im still fantasizing about dat skeleton boi. ok yeah sorry that its so short and that its so bad LOL





	

**Author's Note:**

> im really sorry if you're reading this, it's my first time writing something and i've always wanted to write sans related things idk if this will be like an actual story or just drabbles i still haven't figured it out yet but i set it up so it could go both ways i guess also its super short its really late at night and i should be sleeping but im still fantasizing about dat skeleton boi. ok yeah sorry that its so short and that its so bad LOL

You never would have imagined yourself dating anyone, let alone a monster. You always pictured yourself as the lonely reserved type, someone that would never be able to connect with anyone. Even if you were able to find someone, you’d thought it always be the traditional guy, or maybe even the traditional girl. That being because, well, you never did have a type or specific tastes for that matter. Falling in love, it just didn’t seem realistic for you. Well that was until fate had something to say about that. 

Restless nights were a part of your routine, it always has been. Always staying up late, it was just in your nature though you were never sure why. Usually you would be absent mindedly using your phone. Whether it be watching youtube videos, ranging from cute animal ones to the educational videos that interested you, or maybe just watching ironic gaming videos, or maybe just scrolling through your typical social media apps. However, this night was different. With no edible things at your place and a lack of interesting content, you decided to go out to a late night diner. The clock read 2am so you were sure you wouldn’t run into any weirdos there, the less socializing the better you thought. You wouldn’t say you’re antisocial, more so you just don’t want anyone to know how your late night drowsy self was like, let alone how your late night drowsy self LOOKS like. With your sweatpants and oversized shirt on coupled with your favorite fuzzy dog slippers, you put your key in the ignition and head out for some late night grub.

Unfortunately the parking lot of the local diner wasn’t as desolate as you had hoped. Out of the corner of your eye you spotted a green...tricycle...moped….motorcycle? Whatever it was, it sure was interesting. Entering the doors of the diner a familiar and comforting aura warmly greeted you. The atmosphere of this place always attracted you, it always was your favorite place to go. Picking your usual seat, you ordered the standard stuff.You never did have the most diverse taste in food anyways, whatever tasted good for you was enough. And then as soon as the waitress left, you saw someone a few rows ahead of you. It seems he had noticed you too. Awkward eye contact wasn’t on your list of favorite things, more like it was on your list of least favorite things. From what you could see from your position, they definitely weren’t human. They were obviously a monster, though you couldn’t tell what kind, there were just so many that you weren’t aware of. Thankfully, they decided to break eye contact and got up, presumably to use the restroom. Did monsters even need to use restrooms though? Oh well, you thought to yourself, that would have to be yet another unanswered question.

Once they got up you were finally able to get a good look at him. You were able to confirm that they were a monster, a skeleton one. He had a distinctly short stature, and you weren’t sure if it was for the thick clothing, but you noticed that he was a bit chubby. Speaking of clothing, you and him seemed to have a similar late night fashion taste. He was wearing a seemingly old blue jacket, with a plain white t shirt coupled with stains that you weren’t able to identify. He was also wearing basic track shorts and...bright pink slippers, with socks. Normally you’d be able to read a person like an open book, but you really didn’t know what to think about this guy. A skeleton monster who rides...whatever that was outside, with a matching outfit? You quickly got the first impression jitters out of your system. Soon after this, your food arrived and you quietly made your way through each and every plate. However, during the middle of scarfing down your food, something unexpected happen. A gruff voice surprised you with a simple  
“*heya”


End file.
